


Chrono

by bravelove



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fights, Its going to take a few loops to actually get to the shipping but it will be there, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelove/pseuds/bravelove
Summary: Have you ever flipped a coin?Watched it tumble through the air, countless ways for it to fall?Yet despite all the math to it’s descent that can’t be seen, only two, rarely three, options exist for it to end up.If you could go back in time and call the flip right based on a future tumble you saw, would the tumble stay the same?Questions upon questions none can have a true answer for.Unless perhaps, you could actually go back?Maybe perhaps, after a near death experience?I wonder what would change...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just want you to know upfront this fic is a fic I'm writing to help me cope with things going on in real life, I cannot promise consistency of any kind, I can't even promise it will be good, the upload schedule will be spotty at best as well, but this is a fic I need to write, maybe one day when I'm in a better head space I can write it the way it deserves, but for now, it just needs to be told, no matter the quality.

* * *

_ Have you ever flipped a coin? _

_ Watched it tumble through the air, countless ways for it to fall? _

_ Yet despite all the math to it’s descent that can’t be seen , only two, rarely three, options exist for it to end up. _

_ If you could go back in time and call the flip right based on a future tumble you saw, would the tumble stay the same? _

_ Questions upon questions none can have a true answer for. _

_ Unless perhaps, you could actually go back? _

_ Maybe perhaps, after a near death experience? _

_ I wonder what would change... _

* * *

Shadow games suck, and pain was a very good way to stay alert, these were the two facts of life currently for one Jounouchi Katsuya, as he duelled the monstrous man in front of him, the evil side of Marik, trading blow for blow as the pain in his body rippled with each movement. Jounouchi knew he had to win this duel, for the sake of Mai, for the sake of all that had been hurt by him, he had to win.

So when he felt his body fail, felt his heart slow and his blood go cold, as he fell from where he stood before he could make the winning move, his mind slow as molasses panicked. He could not be losing here, he could not be failing everyone here! He tried to move his body but he can’t but as he fell to the ground, unable to move, everything going black so quickly, he saw it, a card had come loose from his duel disk and floated to the ground in front of him, Time Wizard. Panic of losing the card Yugi gave him to the winds seized Jounouchi, and through a momentous effort, he grasped the card, before his vision went black. With his last remaining vestige of consciousness, Jounouchi made a wish, a wish to go back to the start, to save everyone, and he squeezed the card, feeling almost as if it burned away the cold in his bones, and then he slipped from conscious.

And then he woke up again, his body feeling perfectly fine, his eyes snapped open to the sound of Yugi’s voice.

“Hey? Hey Jounouchi? Are you alright? You just kinda, spaced out there for a second!”

Eyes glancing around, Jounouchi noticed a few things, like that instead of a blimp he was on a boat, and instead of being probably dead, he felt perfectly fine. His eyes finally settled on Yugi’s concerned face, and Jounouchi could not stop his confusion from slipping out for a second “Yugi? What's going on? The duel...?” rubbing his head a bit as he felt a headache coming on

Yugi cocked his head a bit, concern wrinkling his brow just a touch, “You start dueling in a Daze Jounouchi? I just handed you Time Wizard to go along with Baby Dragon and you stopped responding, do you need to go lie down?”

Rubbing his face, Jounouchi suddenly realized where he was, or more like when he was, all the way back to Duelist Kingdom! But how? Suddenly his eyes caught upon the card in his hand, Time Wizard, had his faithful card sent him back? Well if he was he could have his freakout later, right now he could save Exodia! Pushing the confusion to the back of his mind he suddenly wrapped his arm around Yugi and gave a big grin, “Nah I was just really overcome by emotion and all that gooey stuff, you’re a pretty great guy Yug!” 

His eyes looked to the side where Haga was approaching, Jounouchi quickly turned them around and grabbed the card case. “Well Yug’ since you’re going to be so nice, I should go help you do some trading, some people had some really sick cards I couldn’t get!”

Ignoring Yugi’s protests about his deck and to let him go, Jounouchi steered them inside, looking behind him to keep an eye on Haga, who grit his teeth and seemed to almost seethe at him, good, no one would get one over on his buddy while he was around! Yugi however when they got inside finally managed to wrestle free “Jounouchi?? Are you sure you’re okay, you’re acting really strange.” 

Pausing for a second, Jounouchi decided an edited truth probably wouldn’t hurt, “Yeah, I just saw Haga approaching with a really nasty grin on his face and I heard some rumors from the other competitors that he’s been known to sabotage decks though it’s never been proven and I didn’t want anything to happen to you.”

With a frown Yugi protested “Well if it’s never been proven there was no reason to be so rude...”

“Well I suppose, but if you do go talk to the guy be careful about your cards okay? I know it’d kill you if any of Grandpa’s cards got damaged.” Jounouchi commented, as he handed the box back to Yugi.

“Well alright, If you’re that worried, I’ll be careful Jounouchi, still you could have just told me!” Yugi admitted, one hand subconsciously gripping the puzzle, causing Jounouchi to quickly remember no one at this point knew about other Yugi, thank the gods he hadn’t brought him up yet, ah geez that’d mean having to duel other Bakura again as well huh, that wouldn’t be fun.

Not wanting to worry Yugi Jounouchi just rubbed the back of his head and laughed, “I guess I could have huh? Oh well!”

Yugi laughed a bit along, and smiled “Well let’s go trade some cards then I suppose, it would be good to scope out the competition as well!”

With a noogie Jounouchi grinned wildly “That’s the spirit! C’mon! I think I saw a kid with spellcasters... and after that I’ll lay down, just to help reassure you!” 

With a bit of whining about his hair, Yugi let Jounouchi pull him along, a grin on his face, and Jounouchi let himself forget about the whole future thing as he engaged in more card trading, he definitely needed a bit of a boost with his current state of his deck at this point, he didn’t even have Red-eyes yet!

An unease gripped at Jounouchi’s soul though, he knew he'd have to face the terrible events that still haunt his dreams all over again real soon. All he could do was be prepared though, no way he could tell anyone the truth yet, they’d all think he’s crazy! Hopefully Exodia being around would make things a lot easier...


	2. Fuck Haga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like every time I write with Jou's deck I realize just how great it is no matter what if he was just, allowed to show it off.

Jounouchi was feeling pretty good as they exited the boat, freak out still on the back burner. He had managed to get a few more trades in to give his deck a bit of extra oomph it desperately needed at this point, now he’d just watch Other Yugi wipe the floor with Haga, duel Mai without the cold this time, get Red-Eyes from Ryuzaki, and coast all the way to second place. Hopefully having time to have a freak out somewhere in there, maybe while Bandit Keith tried to steal the treasure card! 

A part of him felt guilty at using this knowledge he had gotten for dueling, but Duelist Kingdom was a special occasion, it was for his sister after all he had to succeed no matter what! He could stop using the knowledge afterward! Or at least that’s what he told himself to soothe the knot that’d been working his way into his gut. With that mantra solidly in mind he absentmindedly bantered with his friends as he climbed up the stairs, which was just as horrible as he remembered, seriously you;d think a rich guy like him would have an elevator or something! His eyes glanced to the side the moment Anzu seemed to notice something, managing to catch a glimpse of Bakura, so he was there! While his friends commented on how he was gone and Anzu seemed to doubt if she had seen him Jounouchi figured it wouldn’t hurt to speak up.

“Well I thought I saw something white for a split second too, I didn’t know he dueled.” 

“I didn’t either, what a weird guy.” Honda mumbled as Jounouchi bit back a laugh, weird didn’t cover the half of it.

Yugi didn’t seem bothered though, “Yeah he is kinda quiet, it’s not really important though unless he’s here for the same reason as us, lets just keep going, we need to her what Pegasus has to say.”

And with that the group moved out again, though Jounouchi was still a bit in his own head, hands stuffed into his pockets as he thought, okay first duel before was Haga but that was because he knocked out Exodia right? Jounouchi was pretty sure that was right, so he wasn’t sure if Haga would still pull his trap, but he knew if he did, Yugi was going to fuck his shit up again, so he wasn’t overly worried, maybe he could even corner Ryuzaki early, get his Red-Eyes back! 

After completely tuning out Pegasus’ speech, Jounouchi turned to the group, “Alright Yugi I hope you don’t mind me keeping the star chip, I gotta help my sister after all!” 

With a nod Yugi agreed, “It’s no problem! I’m sure you’ll do brilliantly Jounouchi!”

“Yeah you just got to start small and work your way up!”

Jounouchi laughed a bit at that, he shot Honda a cheeky grin and cockily said “You underestimating myself dude? I bet I’m better then most of the duelists here!”

Anzu rolled her eyes and launched into a bit of a lecture which Jounouchi also tuned out with a bit of a fond grin, oh Anzu always so serious. Soon though the fireworks were out, kinda a stupid idea for daylight Jounouchi thought, but the tournament had begun. The group head off as soon Jounouchi saw him, Haga standing in front of his forest trap, a glare on his face but he soon swapped it off for a false charming smile as he tried to wave the group over, Jounouchi wondered if he should intervene before deciding they could beat Haga easy! 

So he didn’t comment beyond to curse Haga a bit as they ended up racing after him in the forest, letting him lead them with the promise of betting all his star chips if they just follow him a minute! Eventually they landed in the clearing.

To his shock though, Haga wheeled around from where Yugi was to Jounouchi, pointing at him with a nasty grin “You interrupted my chance to talk to Yugi alone you grub! I can’t let you interfere again, I’ll knock you out first no name!”

Jounouchi’s eyes widened in surprise, wait Haga was challenging him?! Shit he wasn’t ready for a duel of this level, but it was  _ Haga _ if he showed weakness to Haga he’d never forgive himself! Besides even if he did lose, Yugi would just mop up Haga and let him have a star chip back right? Worst comes to worst if Mokuba’s trick earlier er, later, had proved, there was really no security in the island and Jounouchi wouldn't mind giving the kid a bit of a hustle, Yugi would hate it and hurting a kid even a bastardous kid didn’t feel alright, but he’d do it, maybe if he still had Red-Eyes he’d be more lenient but he seriously didn’t feel right without his dragon.

His eyes narrowed as his mind whizzed, damn he’d have to duel him then, this was going to be rough, throwing his trepidation in the same box where he was currently shoving his freaking out, he forced a cocky grin and said with all the bravado he could muster “Two for one sale? That’s my kind of deal Haga, there’s no way I’ll lose to you! Face me Haga!”

Haga sneered at him in disbelief as his friends cried out in shock and tried to get him to step down, Jou tried not to let it get to him, they didn’t know yet, they thought he was still a new duelist, they didn’t mean anything by it. Seeming quite happy about the predicament Haga happily cackled out “As you wish!”

Jounouchi didn’t waver as the earth started to shake, before he realized that he wasn’t supposed to know why and instead forced a shocked expression and wobbled a bit as he saw in the corner of his eye Yugi’s eyes grow more serious, ah other Yugi, great to see you again buddy. As the duel arena emerged from the ground, Jounouchi let out a whistle “Damn now that ain’t like anything back home, what a beauty!”

“And like the black widow, this beauty shall destroy you, Duel!” Haga sneered as he entered into his compartment 

“Duel!” Jounouchi cried back as he got into his compartment once again ignoring his friends, cries of shock, he felt a bit bad about that actually he’d been doing that a lot today, but he kinda had more important things to focus on.

As Haga took his turn, Jounouchi glanced down to the field, his memory wasn’t exactly clear on what bonuses the Forest Terrain gave, but he was pretty sure beast types were included along with Haga’s insects, that gave him a bit of a bonus. Glancing back up he watched as Haga summoned Gokibore and ended his turn,

A part of Jounouchi really wanted to laugh at that, man had the game gotten more complicated after Duelist Kingdom, what a start Haga! Looking down at his hand he noticed he hadn’t managed to draw any beasts, he did however draw a beast-warrior, but would that work? Well better to get it out of the way now then later on when it really counted then!

“I summon Tiger Axe in attack mode! Cut that beetle down to size!”

Grinning as Haga dramatically let out a “WHAT?!” Jounouchi grinned and played dumb

“Aw man my cool Tiger was already able to take out your lame beetle but then he got even buffer, awesome! I set one card face down!” Jounouchi cried out as he set Kunai, like he didn’t know what was going on, the seething look on Haga’s face from his dumbassery made it well worth it though.

“No, no matter! It’s just beginners luck with you!” Weevil snarled, glaring at him.

“Interesting, it seems like the arena the duel is fought in has an effect on the monster dueling, almost like a home field advantage, every monster gains a bonus from a certain kind of field!” Other Yugi pondered out loud, eyes boring into the duel in front of him, Jounouchi couldn’t help but gulp a bit, Other Yugi really knew how to make a guy feel pinned under a look.

“No matter! Just because you figured that out doesn’t mean you know what to expect, I know every new rule on this island! I have plenty of tricks left! I summon Hercules Beetle!” 

Glancing at the set card Haga frowned before saying “I then equip my Hercules Beetle with Laser Cannon Armor boosting it’s attack by 700! Devour his Tiger!”

Jounouchi waved a finger before saying “Nice try Haga but I activate my trap card! Kunai with Chain gives my Tiger a cool 500 attack boost and knocks your beetle to defense mode!” 

Gritting his teeth Haga ended his turn as Jounouchi grinned, basking in the surprised and encouraging commentary from his friends at how well he’d been holding his ground.

As Haga fumed in his box Jounouchi took the time to draw a card, nothing too useful at this point in time, most of his cards were cards he lovingly put into retirement by the time of Battle City, so he simply summoned with a bit of flourish Kagemusha of the Blue Flame to the field before Hercules Beetle was destroyed by Tiger-Axe, and just in the knick of time Jounouchi remembered direct attacks were not a thing yet as he stilled his Blue Flame.

Haga seemed to be nearing tearing his hair out before taking a deep breath and drawing, but something drew Jounouchi’s attention away as a confident feminine voice he’d recognize anyways rang out “Really Haga? Bullying a clear beginner? Well I guess it’s not a half bad strategy, who knows how that kid got in here, this should be an entertaining shredding at least.”

Jounouchi’s heart soared as it did break, Mai was okay! She wasn’t stuck in a penalty game anymore! She was here! Awake! Perfectly fine! And yet, she didn’t recognize him, she wasn’t his friend yet, it broke his heart to see the girl he totally didn’t have a slight crush on diss on him. He shook out of his stupor to see Haga set a card before setting a monster and bluffing about his super amazing trap. His strategy from last time then? Man how did Haga even become champion with such obvious tricks, maybe no one there had ever seen him duel before? Anyways Jounouchi drew a card, not even looking at it he had Tiger-Axe attack what turned out to be Basic Insect, no, not his ace yet then.

He simply set Salamandra as a fake trap and ended his turn, awaiting to see what Haga, this so called champion, could truly really do, when it was clear Jounouchi was not someone so easily fooled by his bluffing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record I'm not doing every duel over again I'd die, just duels I feel I can't skip easily, and Haga was the perfect way to get me to start thinking in a Duelist Kingdom BS way. I'm also skipping a lot of dialogue because I really don't want to devote energy to meaningless constant 'oh no will he?' 'yay he did it!' Remember this fic is being written as coping, please excuse anything like weird grammar, typos, or the plot making no damn sense!


	3. Dueling Haga Sounds Really Boring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man Haga, stop stalling it's boring

Gritting his teeth Haga drew and a part of Jounouchi hoped he’d come up with some new strategy, something to really spice up the duel. He knew it would be for the best if it didn’t and he could easily stomp the bugs, but it was just, honestly kinda boring? With a flourish, Haga just set another two cards, yup definitely boring. As Haga ended his turn Jounouchi dramatically yawned and leaned over his duel box “Man I thought you were the champion has my Tiger-Axe really scared you so much, with all the setting you’re doing even the sun will be set by the time you’re done!”

Grinning at the begrudging agreement from the peanut gallery Haga threw himself into another fit slamming his hand down on his control panel thing “You IMBECILE, laying in wait to strike is a common tactic used in nature by bugs and animals alike, why would a duel be any different?! Besides when you attempt to strike down my card, your end shall just begin!”

Other Yugi looked ready to launch into a speech but Jounouchi really didn’t want to stretch this duel out any longer then he had to so he just nodded his head in agreement without paying attention as he took his turn.

“Aaaanyways I set a card and attack your facedown with Axe-Tiger, again,” Jounouchi said with a dramatic wave of his hand as his Tiger slashed through the face-down card revealing it to be Pinch Hopper at which Jounouchi raised an eyebrow at, didn’t use that last time, maybe Haga was finally taking this seriously.

“Haha, you FOOL you’ve activated Pinch Hopper’s effect, thanks for the help! Unfortunately, I only have one bug monster in my hand, I summon a simple little larvae, oh well wish I had one of my aces in my hand instead...” Haga exclaimed, first excitedly then calming down to a more dismissive tone as Larvae Moth appeared on the field. 

Jounouchi had a feeling that he probably shouldn’t trust that but with no real reason to not he shrugged “Eh easy squish! Kagemushi burn it to a crisp!” splaying out a hand like he was Kaiba or something as his monster went for the attack.

“Heh someone forgot about my set card! Vortex blow those flames back, burn the forest by his monster!!”

Jounouchi had to fight the urge to groan and clutch his head as he watched the forest burn down around his monsters, stupid Duelist Kingdom bullshit, god he hated to say it but Kaiba really did make this game so much less nonsensical by Battle City. He knew he had a part to play even if he was already just really tired of this nonsense already, which he blamed on the fact that a part of him was screaming hysterically about the fact he was even here.in the first place. So he dramatically stumbled back as the fires burned the field eyes widening.

“Haga, careful with that!” He exclaimed, “You’re gonna singe my monsters!”

“Exactly my weak-minded opponent, removing your field spell bonus which means you can’t stop me when my turn rolls around!” Haga said with a puff of his chest.

With a grimace, Jou looked at his monsters as they got weaker and then at his cards, well shit. Tiger Axe was no longer strong enough to pierce the cocoon he knew was coming. Not to mention now Blue Flame was a sitting duck as for some reason it wasn’t a fire monster. With no other option, he ended his turn and watched as Haga started to cackle madly.

“I draw! Hehehe it seems your beginner's luck has run out! I activate my cocoon of evolution, soon my larvae will reach a new state that could quash anything in your entire deck! In just a few turns this duel is OVER!” Haga cackled as everyone else gasped, well except for Jou and Mai, Jou was unimpressed and already figuring out how to beat either moth he’d have to face, and Mai was just unflappable like that.

Luckily Haga just ended his turn after that, no more tricks up his sleeve for now, and Jounouchi drew, brow furrowed, if the duel was anything like before then the other set card would destroy any monster he summoned, so he needed to get his Tiger Axe just a few more points, and then he drew, and his eyebrows shot up, now that was a good trap to have, but he’d save it, for now, if all turned out well he’d never have to even play it. “Well if your bugs taken a nap, I guess I’m allowed to set up my army then.” Jou crowed as he set Meotoko and switched Blue Flame to defense position before ending his turn.

With a snicker Haga just grinned wildly “Set up as much as your army as you like, they will all fall before my beautiful monster!”

“Yeah yeah just end your turn already and stop stalling, I don’t have all day y’know?” Jounouchi sassed, honestly really wanting this duel done with, Haga wasn’t a fun opponent and he was already so damn stressed and confused about everything, maybe he should just sit on the sidelines? Yugi would win at the end after all, but then he remembered that he didn’t have Red-Eyes back and stilled those thoughts, he could make up his mind after his precious dragon was where it belonged, in his deck.

Luckily while he was having that internal monologue, Haga had ended his turn and Jounouchi drew. His eyes darted up to the set card, he needed to pop it, but would Haga waste it on a weaker monster knowing full well that Jounouchi might have better cards? He didn’t have a choice, so he summoned Stone Armadiller in attack mode and waited, but no Haga just raised an eyebrow, so Jou ended his turn, bored out of his mind.

After another turn of Haga not, doing anything, Jounouchi drew a card and his eyes widened, his Time Wizard. He braced himself on the platform as memories of what he was pretty sure of him dying thrust themselves back to the front of his mind, the pain and longing to do better, and how he grasped this card, wishing to go back, and then he did. He really wanted to break down in fear and confusion, thoughts of ghosts and curses chilling him to the bone as he stared at the card, before he cleared his mind of such things, he knew Other Yugi was some, ghost thing, and he was fine, it had helped him, it was his card, it wouldn’t hurt him he should have faith in his cards, like Grandpa had taught him.

Then he wondered if he could use it again, but no he couldn’t, that’s too risky. Although...he stared at the field, nothing interesting would happen for a few more turns until it hatched, maybe, he could use it to go forward a bit? Could it do that? Worth a shot at least, he clutched it and wished with all his soul to be done with this duel, and then his vision went blurry, and he felt his body move without him, ending the turn, and then, there was darkness.


	4. Time Wizard OP

Jounouchi blinked, he looked around the area, he noticed Time Wizard was no longer in his hand, and instead on the field, with a giant moth that’s been trapped in amber lowering its attack to nothing, and Thousand Year Dragon on the field next to it. He glanced at the lifepoints, with the attack of the dragon, it’d be enough to beat him, but how? Last he remembered he was still waiting for the moth to come out, did he really just jump forward in time? He rubbed his head a bit, freak out later, freak out later, and he pointed right at the ambered moth and commanded the attack as Haga screamed in agony, the duel was over.

Collecting his cards and jumping down to take Haga’s glove and star chips as he threw one hell of a shit fit, Jounouchi found himself clutching Time Wizard, as he just kinda, gently kicked Haga to the ground and snatched the glove and star chips to get him to shut up. As he put on the glove and his new Star Chips, he could not bring himself to stop holding Time Wizard as his mind frantically tried to remember the part of the duel he skipped, but all he got was darkness, he didn’t know what he did, he assumed Time Wizard, but anything else in between that was just lost to him. It was so much more terrifying than going back because he didn’t know what he did, it could have been anything! No, he’d have to be careful with Time Wizard, he didn’t want to lose anything else. 

Now determined Jounouchi decided to go back to repressing the magic time card and turned to his friends and gave a big grin, “Hey guys, I did it! I told you all I’m the best!”

Other Yugi nodded proudly “Indeed Jounouchi, I apologize for underestimating you, your duelist spirit is stronger then any of us could have imagined, I will not make that mistake again.”

“Were you practicing in secret Jou? Last I checked you weren’t that good, glad to see you’re taking this seriously then,” Anzu asked, a rare approving smile on her face as Honda nodded along.

“Oh don’t be so dramatic, he only won because he won a Time Wizard gamble, without that he’d have been screwed, in a more casual tournament maybe he’d have a chance, but this is the big leagues, and even if Haga didn’t take you seriously, no one else will make that mistake.”

Jounouchi grinned, “Oh, in that case, how about a duel, whoever you are my mysterious madame? I’m Jounouchi by the way!”

She scoffed “The name’s Mai kid, don’t forget it, and no, I don’t think I will, I need to do more scouting on the island, find an even bigger loser then you to beat, but we will meet later if you’re still around Jounouchi.” and she walked away and Jou grinned, oh now that was a duel he was looking forward too, it had been too long since he dueled Mai.

The others fumed and Anzu especially shook her fist at the retreating figure but Jou just snickered “Feisty and I bet she’s strong too, I guess I better not get kicked out early then! Now that seems like an exciting duel!”

“I don’t know, she seems kinda rude..” Yugi hummed, “but yeah! She seems really confident I wonder what deck she uses!” 

Smiling at seeing normal Yugi back Jounouchi rustled his hair “I bet something cool like dragons or harpy’s or something! She seems like a classy lady after all!”

“She is a harpy,” Anzu grumbled as she finally tore her eyes from her.

Jounouchi never realized how hostile Anzu was to Mai at first, well that was something he should fix quickly then, “Woah Anzu she hasn’t done anything and she’s not exactly wrong.”

“I mean, I guess but she’s so rude and cocky and dressed up!” Anzu protested, crossing her arms.

Jounouchi grinned at the opening Anzu gave him and said “Dressed up? Anzu are you sure you’re not crushing on her? I know she’s pretty and everything but no reason to hide it like that!”

The reaction was instantaneous, Anzu going bright red and stammering about how wrong he is, Honda losing his shit in the sidelines, and Yugi just left agape at the chaos, and Jounouchi couldn’t help but laugh, knowing the future did have a few benefits that were for sure at least.

A thought made him pause though, the fact that Mai had left and seen him win meant that his next duel which was against Mai might not happen? He decided to not think about it, he would duel Mai, and he would duel that dinosaur, guy, whose name he is completely blanking on and get his Red-Eyes back! 

As the group moved further in, Jounouchi found himself lost in thought, he still had to make sure he got the money for Shizuka, he couldn’t forget that she was counting on him with everything she had, he couldn’t afford to mess anything up there, he should try and win then, if it turns out he can’t beat Pegasus, which he probably couldn’t, then he can just go back and let Yugi win and take second like before. He stared ahead as he tried to think up a game plan, really there was a lot of danger here, and he’d have to avoid it- and suddenly there was someone poking him. He looked down to see Yugi’s worried expression, “Hey Jounouchi are you doing alright? You’ve been weird all day and you keep spacing out, should we go find a place to sit down?”

Rubbing the back of his head Jou gave a cheesy grin and tried to blow him off “Oh nah Yugi I’m doing fine, in fact I’m raring for another duel! We have to hurry, after all, can’t be left behind while everyone collects star chips!” he hoped Yugi wouldn’t force it, he needed to get his Red-Eyes before the guy got eliminated. It just felt wrong without her anyways.

Keeping the grin up as Yugi squinted at him, eventually, Yugi sighed, “Well if you’re sure, just take it easy we don’t know what traps Pegasus has set up after all”

Nodding Jounouchi pointed the way he vaguely remembered they went before, “Don’t worry I’ll be careful, but my duelist instincts are telling me to go that way!”

“Oh man he’s got a hunch we’re so going to get lost.” Honda teased from behind, earning a swat from Jounouchi.

“Oh shut your trap I won the duel I get to pick the directions!”

Soon though they were headed off and Jounouchi readied himself for the duel ahead, he would win his dragon back, and then he would be all set to finally have that freak out he’s been feeling itching in the back of his skull. 


	5. Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn't realize how early this specific episode was

The next few hours passed in a blur, he wasn’t sure when he mentally checked out, perhaps bottling up his freakout wasn’t the best move. He knew he sought out and dueled Ryuzaki, getting his Red-Eyes back. Which while it didn’t exactly help with the blur made him feel a bit better. Then he steered the group towards the duel with Ryota because he was hungry, and Yugi needed to get more star chips. 

Even though nothing around him felt real, he kept going, bantering with his friends how they expected, but from Yugi’s look, he knew something was wrong. Jou knew that he wouldn’t ask yet, he didn’t have the courage to do it yet. As he walked he felt like he forgot something, while he remembered a lot of duelist kingdom, a lot had happened in such a small amount of time, Jounouchi could just feel he forgot something vital.

He was startled out of his cries by a call for help, for a second he paused, trying to remember what I was but as the rest of the group surged ahead he followed along, to find some kid in a pink shirt and puffy green jacket being grabbed by own of Pegasus’ suits. Suddenly Honda surged forward, fist at the ready, Jounouchi tried to grab him to pull him back, but Honda was too quick and managed to flip the guy. Despite Jounouchi feeling like he probably should have stopped him, he felt himself smirk in pride, he almost forgot how strong Honda was, it had been too long since they had gotten into a physical fight apparently. He quickly shoved that down, the fact he hadn’t been getting into fights was good, Yugi wouldn’t like that kind of thought.

Wincing as the suit got a nasty kick in, Jounouchi tried to remember what this was about, the sheer deja vu meant he had definitely been here before, but he just couldn’t remember. As Yugi demanded they let the kid go and were informed they had lost all their star chips, it clicked for Jounouchi.

Ah right, the star chip thief thing, who was it again. As he thought, the others ran off to follow the now leaving man, causing Jounouchi to run after. Soon though, Yugi had gotten them onto a quest to find the star chips, but he couldn’t help but remember they didn’t get there in time. The kid really lost his deck too in all of this, god that had to suck. He felt sympathy for the kid, but he didn’t know what he could do; by the time they found the thief, they’d be gone. 

“Hey kid, what’s your name, anyways?” Jounouchi asked, eyeing them, maybe he could mail it to them or something? 

Blinking in surprise, the boy said, “Oh! Miura, Miura Choki! Thank you so much for this!”

Jounouchi nodded, “Miura got it, and well, we’ll do our best.” Committing the name to memory, Jounouchi knew Miura had gotten into the tournament, he had to be at least somewhat known as a duelist. Thus, he should be able to find the kid later on and return the deck. No duelist deserved the pain of having your deck ripped away.

The group promised him they’d get there in time, which made Jounouchi squirm a bit in discomfort at making a promise he’d be breaking, but there wasn’t really much of a choice. The group now set upon in determination to track down the thief, and he followed in tow, trying desperately to remember who the thief was, he knew it was important. 

As they sat by the duel arena, Jounouchi stiffened, they were being watched. However, before he could react beyond jumping back out, the person burst out of the bushes and began to declare their evil plan. 

However, Jounouchi didn’t focus on that as his eyes widened, oh, right, hi Mokuba, this was why this was important. How did he forget about this again? As Honda began to threaten him, Jounouchi put his hand out, “Wait, guys, isn’t that Kaiba’s little brother? What’s his name, uh, Mokiebun?” 

“IT’S MOKUBA!” he screeched, stomping his foot, causing Jou to hide a snicker under his hand. “And that’s NOT IMPORTANT! I’m going to make Yugi pay for what he did to Seto! He broke him, and now I’m here to get my vengeance!” Mokuba declared, pointing dramatically at Yugi.

Startled Yugi put his hands out placatingly “Woah hey calm down there, I didn’t, did something happen to Kaiba?”

With a snarl, Mokuba threw his hands in the air, “Everything happened because of YOU! He left, and now Pegasus is taking over! This is your fault, and I’m going to make you pay!”

Suddenly Anzu spoke, “Whatever Kaiba did isn’t Yugi’s fault! We have a common enemy Mokuba. You don’t need to do this. We want to take down Pegasus as well. Let us help you!”

Mokuba bristled in anger “You’re lying! I bet you just want to send me back!”

Taking a deep breath and pulled on a nonchalant expression “Look, kiddo, if you beat up Yugi and then go back off alone Pegasus will just catch you again, and you’ll be in an even worse position, hate us all you want, heck when we get somewhere safer I’ll let you do whatever you want with Yugi-” 

“I didn’t agree to that...” Yugi quietly piped up but Jounouchi ignored that

“-But right now, you’re in danger, and maybe we can figure out how to help you find your brother.”

The very angry Mokuba went quiet for a moment, seemingly mulling it over before he spat out “Fine, fine! I’ll get my vengeance, I swear, but if you promise to help me get out of here and away from Pegasus, I’ll go with you.”

Anzu nodded firmly, “We promise, no one will lay a finger on you, Mokuba.”

With a small sigh, Mokuba tugged down the bandanna and moved closer to the group, a slight pout upon his face.

“Alright now, do you think you can give back the deck and star chips, Mokuba?” Yugi asked, to which Mokuba shoved both at him with a grumble. “I promise you Mokuba whatever troubles you and your brother are going through. We will help you through it.”

“Stay next to me and Honda okay, kid? We’re the toughest, after all, we can take all the mooks Pegasus has on this island! Also, keep the bandanna on, let’s not freak anyone out here.”

Though seeming doubtful Mokuba inched closer to the two of them, glancing at both of them distrust clear in his eyes before pulling back up the bandanna settling back down, Jounouchi couldn’t believe this actually worked without a duel.

As they rushed back to the boat, the man seemed genuinely surprised that they had returned in time, with Jou gently pushing Mokuba behind him to try and hide him from the man’s sight. He tried to argue about returning the chips, but Honda just pushed past him and gave the card and chips to Miura before helping him out of the boat. With quick thanks, the boy had run off before the suit could grab him, and Jounouchi couldn’t stop a genuine smile from creeping onto his face, a warmth ran through him as he knew he had somehow managed to save this one person.

Unfortunately for him, that gave the suit an opening to shove Jounouchi aside and grab Mokuba. In shock as Jounouchi fell, a desperation to save his cards ran through him, and he grabbed his deck, only to be faced once again with Time Wizard. Then for a blink, he met the black he now associated with time travel.


	6. Saving Private Mokuba

Then he was back on the docks with Mokuba behind him, Miura running off, and the man charging, in shock, he stiffened and got knocked back into the water, the same panic from before gripped him. He drew, this time purposefully clutching to Time Wizard to bring him back again. 

Another blink and he was there, this time he acted, grabbing Mokuba and dodging the grab by the skin of his teeth. As he warily moved backward with Mokuba, he pulled him into his arms to shocked silence from the boy, seemingly losing his previous anger to fear as he felt Mokuba clutch onto him. Anger thrummed through Jounouchi as he held the boy close, he almost forgot how young Mokuba was, he wasn’t even as old as Shizuka! The fact someone could look upon a child so young and see just a pawn to torment filled Jounouchi’s soul with pure fury. He frowned though, he couldn’t fight while holding him, well he could, but it would just put Mokuba at risk, and that was unacceptable. 

The suit pointed at him and declared something about turning over Mokuba as a guest of Pegasus. The blood rushed through Jou’s ears, memories of a soulless Mokuba joining the anger already boiling in him caused him to grab the boy tighter and glare, quickly accessing the potential fight. “Honda! I can’t fight while keeping him safe! Anzu you’re a dancer, right?! That means you have strong legs or something, I think! Help Honda!” he barked out, Anzu was a tough girl, she could handle herself.

With a nod, Honda charged forward fist at the ready, and Anzu’s eyes widened in surprise as she was directly called to, but determination overpowered the fear he saw in her eyes, and she got into a stance and charged into the fray. Jounouchi felt relief while Mokuba burrowed further into him, he would do it right this time, there would be no asshole soul-stealing of Mokuba while he could help it.

While those two double-timed that guy and affirmed in his convictions, Jounouchi wildly looked around looking out for more goons as Yugi watched in shock. Luckily no one else was around, and Jounouchi turned his attention to the fight, occasionally barking out moves to Anzu to better help her get a grip on the rhythm in the fight. She had the fitness, but it was clear she wasn’t used to fighting like this, taking blows someone like he could have dodged with ease. Jounouchi noticed she was also a bit stiff, likely trying to use her stances she definitely needed practice, Jounouchi figured he might as well talk her into it later, could be useful.

After a few tense minutes in which Jounouchi could sense Yugi had changed once more, the fighting drew to a close, Anzu and Honda looked bruised and hurt but not out, and the same could go back to that guy. Suddenly with a call to attention that mirrored a great pharaoh, Yami walked over as everyone’s eyes turned to him. With great power in his movements, he splayed his hands out and sneered at the suit, Jounouchi was suddenly really glad Mokuba wasn’t looking.

“You have not only trespassed upon the soul of Mokuba Kaiba, but you have hurt my friends, and for that, I can not forgive you. I am not without mercy, though, if you can beat me in a game, I will let you take Mokuba.”

With a small gasp, Mokuba started to squirm in fear, but Jounouchi just held him closer and whispered: “Yugi has literally never lost one of these, you’re safe, you’re safe.” 

The grunt laughed but got interrupted by spitting out a tooth and humphed, “Fine! I will play your petty games.

With a smirk, Yami produced his deck, “It’s quite simple, draw the higher leveled monster.”

After a few tense seconds, the man drew, displaying Catapult Turtle with a smirk. Yami showed no response, though, as he drew, revealing Summoned Skull, a monster one level higher. Winning the game.

In shock, the man charged Yami to Jou’s wince as Yami quickly sidestepped and splayed out his hand “Penalty Game! Conscience Bid! You’ve been ignoring your moral compass lately, I believe it’s time you had a little, chat, with it.”

Just like that, the man slumped over. Jounouchi’s eyes turned to Anzu and Honda, who had turned away to start treating their injuries, it seemed the only person who truly saw what happened was Jounouchi.

As the others turned at the sound of a man hitting the ground, the now Yugi blinked at Anzu and Honda “I think you guys tired him out! C’mon we need to get away fast!”

With that startling revelation, the group ran from the body, adrenaline still pumping, even if Anzu had to lean a bit against Jou thanks to her injuries. Jounouchi frantically tried to remember what was supposed to happen next, ah right darkness in Seto’s soul duel, wait how the fuck was he supposed to do that now?!

Worried he may have actually fucked up the group ran towards the forest, fuck now what? His mind traveled back to Time Wizard, he could just go back, maybe? Let Mokuba get taken? Clutching him a bit closer, Jounouchi pushed the thought from his mind, not worth it. His mind then delved back to the duel with Haga; he could skip ahead, but no maybe if Mokuba wasn’t here but with that added person to the mix, he didn’t trust the card to save Mokuba when he sprang ahead. 

A more logical part of his brain knew that if he just moved and pretended this was his first time, Pegasus and everyone else would just adapt to the situation, but the thought of accidentally messing up there future chilled him. What if he stopped Other Yugi from winning a duel by accident? Or if by taking Mokuba, he had put the kid in even more danger? 

Sighing, he loosened his grip on Mokuba a bit, not wanting to accidentally hurt the kid, time travel made his head hurt, and he still wasn’t able to have his damn breakdown! Jounouchi bit back the urge to bury his head in his hands, he didn’t have time for it, and he’s managed to shove down serious things before for survival, he’d just have to deal with it.

It’s not like he hadn’t changed the order of events already, he skipped Mai after all to go straight to Ryuzaki. He could handle holding Mokuba until his dick of an older brother arrived and took him away without having to deal with faker Kaiba, but then Kaiba wouldn’t have his deck. Maybe he’d get to see Kaiba duel Faker Kaiba that’d be cool. 

Now a bit soothed on matters of time, he turned his attention to Mokuba and the gang, and soon enough, they stopped at a clearing to take a breath. Jounouchi wondered if he should set Mokuba down, he decided he could keep holding him until the boy put up a fuss, just to be extra careful. With the others, except Honda, collapsing on the ground to catch their breaths, Jounouchi looked down on Mokuba to see how he was doing.

Shaking a bit and still clutching his shirt, Mokuba seemed rattled, but Jounouchi was pretty sure the kid was starting to calm down. Unable to stop his big brother instincts at seeing him so scared, Jounouchi moved him a bit to hold him in one arm, his other gently petting Mokuba’s hair.

He expected Mokuba to bite his hand off, but instead, the kid just shifted a bit and settled more. Jounouchi’s eyes softened at the sight, determined to protect him. This time it’d go better, this time he’d defend everyone, no one was getting hurt this time if he could help it, except maybe Bandit Keith, fuck Bandit Keith. 


End file.
